We Are What and You What
by mischiefpuff
Summary: Theodore Nott discovers a secret kept from him his whole life. A sister - a twin - no one spoke of. With the Dark Lord on the rise once more Theo is faced with an even starker conflict: protecting his sister or follow in his father's footsteps.


Authors Note: Back with a new fiction...I know shocking right. Expect this time I have a plan that I'm going to be adding to my other fictions and future ones. This is my first Death Eater themed fiction and I am so excited to finally be posting it. I've this chapter and the next chapter written for a while and I've been **_dying_** to post them.

The wonderful **_writingwillow_** has agreed to beta this crazy idea for me. Between you and I, I think they're more excited than I am (which is a little crazy cause you know I'm the one writing it xD). No I am not replacing any of my beta. **_Bookworm4life0812_** has many personal things going on and they are working on the other crazy fiction I have (which if you haven't, you should read their things so good). **_Severus'forbiddenlove_** also has many personal things going on as well. Defeintely should check out all these wonderful people's works.

Another thing cause I have a feeling it will be pointed out. This is **_NOT_** related to Indieblue's It Was Her Ginger Hair. No I did not copy the idea, nor did I plan on it being similar.

Anyway, I have talked enough. On with the show.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters mentioned

I am on tumblr under mischiefpuff.

* * *

 **Nott Manor**

 **Summer 1994**

Surrounded by thousands of books stood a fifteen-year-old brown haired boy who pulled on a curly strand of hair in his hand was an envelope with his name on it.

Talking to himself, Theodore Nott wondered why he had never found this before. It was quite obviously his mother's handwriting except she had been gone since he was five.

Just as he began to open the letter, a loud and strict _"Theodore!"_ boomed up the stairs to the library doors. Silently cursing Theo called for his house elf, Misty.

"Take this to my room and place it on my work desk," he ordered as soon as the elf appeared.

"Yes, Master," Misty replied while holding the envelope.

"Not a word to father of this," Theo added just in case.

Misty squeaked out, "Yes, Master."

" _ **Theodore!"**_

Misty squeaked at the same time as Theo cursed. With a hand on the library door, Theo reminded the elf, "Not a word to father," before closing the door. Standing alone Misty was torn. She was ordered by her young Master to not say a word yet that would be disobeying Senior Master.

" _Misty!"_ the elf heard. Squeaking she jumped before disappearing to Theo's room. No good, no good, Misty thought as her name was called again. In her rush she dropped the envelope blindly.

A week later, Theo found himself in his room with his friends and housemates: Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass.

Still being in school, none of them other than Draco had been at the Quidditch World Cup. Draco had been shaken from the event so much that he wouldn't speak of it.

"So he really is back than?" Pansy whispered kicking her legs.

"According to my father," Draco answered.

The tension in the air grew thicker. Standing next to Theo's work desk, Draco noticed an envelope with his name on it.

"Hey, T," Draco called out. "What's this?"

"Hmm?" Theo hummed. "Some letter I found. Probably some pureblood family that wants to marry off their daughter."

"Can I open it?" Draco asked.

"Yeah go ahead," Theo answered off-handedly while going through his mini library.

The air was too stiff for Daphne. Looking at the people she considered family, she decided that someone needed to be teased. Draco was distracted by the envelope; Blaise was attempting to tickle Pansy who was attempting to kick Blaise. That left Theo and his books.

"You could rival Granger with the amount of books you read," Daphne teased.

Pansy snorted. Blaise chuckled. Just as the air was clearing up, Draco choked on air gaining the attention of everyone.

"Theo, you're going to want to read this," Draco said after coughing.

Confused, Theo walked towards his friend. He couldn't care less about whatever family wanted him to possibly marry. Reading the first line, Theo cursed.

"Bloody hell!"

Over at The Burrow armed with two blankets and a basket, four ginger haired boys made their way towards their family quidditch pitch. They along with their family and two friends had just come back from the Quidditch World Cup and were worried about their muggle-born friend.

"Now remember, we let her decide the conversation pace," Fred, the shortest of the four stated.

"Of course," the bulkier one said. "But, Fred, are you sure about bringing our quidditch quaffle and bats?"

"You see Charlie," George answered, "the thing with Granger is to let her come to you."

"If we act like something was wrong," Fred started while shifting the basket.

"Then she'll lie and try to act normal," George continued.

"When obviously she isn't," they finished together.

Bill chuckled. "Mum would be having a cow with both of you."

Fred and George shrugged. It wouldn't be the first time they did something their mother didn't like. Their friend was hurting and they were determined to find out why.

Down at the Quidditch pitch sat fifteen-year-old Hermione Granger. It wasn't unusual to see her sitting near the pitch during the summer or the winter holidays as she watched her friends. However, what was unusual was she didn't have a book with her and she seemed to be lost in her thoughts.

" _Granger!"_

" _ **Her - mi - o - ine!'**_

Watching his brothers, Bill noticed worry lines on both Fred and George's foreheads. With what felt like cold water Bill realized he didn't know the twins very well.

" _ **Granger!**_ " someone shouted behind her. Hermione jumped at the sound and cringed at her surname. It felt wrong and dirty but nobody other than herself knew that.

"Fred," She greeted, failing to smile before adding, "George, Charlie, Bill."

As each Weasley was greeted, they walked up closer. Trying to school their expressions, Fred and George both plopped down next to Hermione.

"We figured," George started by pointing to himself and Fred, "that a blanket would be much more comfortable,"

"And since we were going to throw the quaffle around, we brought it anyway" Fred finished.

Charlie and Bill watched as Hermione's eyes moved between the two never once interrupting them.

"Soooo, what you mean is you were irritating Mrs Weasley and she kicked you out of the house," Hermione answered. "And you dragged your brothers along as well?"

"Smartest witch of her age isn't she?" George commented, lying on his side.

"Leave the poor girl alone you wankers," Charlie said. "Let's fly."

Taking the bait, Fred jumped up and challenged him to a flying competition. George and Bill were a little slower to follow.

"Listen, Granger," Bill heard George say, "I know none of us here are close, but we care about you."

Bill guessed Hermione began to say something because George rushed out the rest.

"No, really listen. You don't have to tell us now or at all. Whenever you're ready to talk we'll be there. Mum packed our favourites."

Bill raised an eyebrow as George walked next to him. His younger brother shrugged his shoulders.

"We're more than pranksters," was all George said before he too was in the air.

Bill shook his head as he looked back at Hermione; who was spreading the blankets out. He didn't know much about his brother's friend. Unknown to the Weasleys, Hermione was in a deeper turmoil than she showed.

Whenever you're ready to talk we'll be there. Hermione knew George was sincere about what he said. That was the one difference she found between the twins, Ron and Ginny. Leaning her head against the tree base, she looked up hearing George's laughter and Charlie cursing.

Fred and George wouldn't judge her and they would let her speak before giving their opinions. Even when she was lecturing them on using first years as test subjects. She wasn't sure about Bill and Charlie. While she didn't know them, Hermione trusted Fred and George.

Gathering as much Gryffindor courage as she could Hermione grabbed a green apple lying near her and stood. Taking a deep breath she stretched her arm back and threw the apple towards Fred.

Fred suddenly swung on his broom as the apple whizzed past his head. Turning around, he yelled down at Hermione, "Oi! What was that far?"

She smiled as she shrugged her shoulders. "Oh no, you don't," Fred began as he lowered his broom. "You don't get to throw an _apple_ and shrug your shoulders at me."

By the time the four landed, Hermione had pulled out a fruit trifle. George leaned over her trying to grab it as she smacked his hand. Bill thought back to earlier. _"Listen, Granger. I know none of us here are close, but we care about you."_ He was confused as Hermione and the twins did seem close.

Shrugging his shoulders, Bill sat next to Charlie who also raised his eyebrow. Desserts of all kinds were pulled out of the basket along with five butterbeers. Taking a drink of her own butterbeer, Hermione hummed happily. Other than the one fruit trifle, she hadn't really touched any of Molly's desserts.

The only sound for a while was butterbeers being sipped and Molly's desserts being eaten. Hermione was secretly glad Ron's brothers didn't have his eating habits. Holding her drink her hand, she took a deep breath before answering everyone's question.

"My parents left me," she said suddenly, twisting the drink between her hands.

That got the attention of the brothers. Fred and George put their drinks down before turning towards Hermione as Charlie and Bill watched. They had gotten letters from Ron and the twins talking about Hermione in different ways of course. All the eldest Weasleys knew was that she was in Ron's class, a muggle-born and had a tendency to be bossy.

"Over the summer, they had a conference for their job," Hermione explained, "I shouldn't have been surprised. After my second year, our relationship has been strained."

Nobody said anything as Hermione continued to explain her strange behavior. They weren't expecting this. As a family of nine, the Weasleys thought all muggle-born or half-bloods got along with their families, magical or not.

"They were only supposed to be gone for a week when one day I found a letter sitting in the kitchen for me," Hermione explained, remembering the day she read the letters.

Bill noticed the life in Hermione's eyes leave as she recalled the beginning of the summer.

" _Mum?"_

" _Dad."_

 _Hermione was confused. Her parents were supposed to have been back the day before. Walking down the stairs, she considered the weather or the amount of tourist over the summer months._

 _In the kitchen sat the mail, Hermione hadn't been allowed to open it whenever her parents were home. Instead there sat a letter addressed to her. Confused she sat down opening the letter, soon wishing she hadn't._

" _Dear Hermione,_

 _While you were away at school, your father and I talked. We thought we were able to handle you being a witch and we were . . . at first. Once you grew older and became more immersed it became harder. You see, we weren't able to have children and one day you were dropped in our arms. You're adopted and trying to understand your new world is hard when you aren't biologically our own child. Yes, we loved you like our own but being without you for the school year reminded your father and I exactly what we're missing. It was a sunny September day when some strange man dropped you in our arms with only a letter. We were never able to get into it. It should be on the table. I placed it there before we left._

 _You're old enough to take care of yourself. The office has already been sold and by the time you read this, we'll have already gone to the ministry and had our memories erased."_

 _Heartbroken, Hermione hadn't noticed she was gripping the paper tight. She felt her eyes burn yet she refused to cry._

 _Instead she scoffed, "Couldn't even sign their names."_

 _Picking up the other letter, Hermione soon wished she hadn't as the paper fell back onto the table._

"So, you're adopted," Fred said interrupting Hermione's thoughts, "which has you confused?"

Hermione nodded.

"Is that why you're hiding?" George asked.

"I'm not hiding," Hermione informed him, "Just because I don't enjoying flying-"

"'Mione," Fred said interrupting her. "That's not what we're saying."

"Then what are you saying?" Hermione snapped suddenly feeling trapped.

"Being a muggle-born doesn't bother you," Fred said, "What is bothering you is who your actual family is."

"Knowing Ron, he isn't going to take it well," George finished.

Hermione nodded. It was the reason she was hiding. Charlie was watching the twins and he was extremely confused. Whenever he saw them, Fred and George were hardly serious yet, here he was in front of them and they were serious for once.

"Since when are you two serious?" Charlie asked, confused. "You're never this serious . . . or actually serious at all."

George chuckled, "We have a younger brother and sister, Charlie. Despite what Mum thinks, do you really think we wouldn't look out for them?"

"While you both were gone, in our own ways became the older brother, Ginny and Ron needed," Fred explained.

"Perce isn't the greatest with emotions and would rather read than play 'children games' as he called them," George added.

Hermione saw the guilt flash across both Charlie and Bill's faces. From what Ron told her and Harry, Molly had sent them howlers for days after they left The Burrow.

"Ginny took you leaving the hardest," Hermione whispered, hugging her legs. "Ron told Harry and me."

"I always wanted a sibling," she continued. "Now I don't know if it's worth it."

"Hermione, who are your parents?" Bill asked glancing at the twins.


End file.
